Obvious Errors
by POINTBLANK
Summary: This takes place after the Frame. Vaughn tries to deal while staying with Lauren, but is his heart in it. Sydney thinks about a few things. Chapter 3 finally up with the letter inside. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Obvious Errors

**Author:** POINTBLANK

**Disclaimer:** Alias, the characters, any thing related belongs to JJ Abrams, although I do wish did own it just like everyone else. Hehe.

**Summary: **This takes place after the Frame. Vaughn tries to deal while staying with Lauren, but is his heart in it. Sydney thinks about a few things. Eventually S/V in later chapters.

**Chapter 1:**

It is said life is not always easy or fair; you have to take what you get and continue on. There are obstacles that everyone must overcome because life is full of little surprises. You never know what to expect, which was true for Michael Vaughn.

It had been seven months since Sydney Anne Bristow had turned up in Hong Kong; not remembering what happened over a two-year absence from the life she knew before. The last thing she had remembered was discovering her best friend, Francie, was really the other double from Project Helix, Allison Doren. They fought each other and passed out, not knowing what was to come next. Waking up to a site unfamiliar to herself, realizing life had moved on without her. Her boyfriend was married, father in confinement, and Arvin Sloane pardoned for his previous crimes.

Michael Vaughn thought he had put the past behind him. Leading a perfect normal life he had craved until she showed up; things turned upside down then. He could not stand the thought of being away from her any longer. He was reinstated into the Central Intelligence Agency, to keep an eye on her. Also to make himself believe that it was not just a dream, but reality. He had always blamed himself for the night she disappeared, not 'supposedly died in a fire.' Once she came back, he was torn between being loyal to his wife and running into the arms of his sole mate. He thought he had made a choice that would ultimately lead to the happiness, but the plans were shattered. Senator Reed died all of a sudden from suicide. Michael had no other option, other than to stay in a loveless marriage while his wife grieved. He thought he was being considerate because he had done the same for a previous girlfriend, Alice Williams, after her father died. He was a person who always worried about others before himself. Although every choice made has its consequences.

It had been two weeks since the whole ordeal. Vaughn sat stood his desk in the rotunda buried in reports and debriefs. Although Vaughn's thoughts was elsewhere; he thinking about Sydney as usual. His heart could not skip a beat without having her on his mind.

"Vaughn? Hello? Anybody in there," Weiss asked as he waved a hand in front of his face. He was so distracted he didn't even realize that Weiss had been calling his name.

"What?…Oh hey man…uh…what's up?" Vaughn replied as he came back to his senses. To Weiss, Vaughn looked like he was preoccupied with something else, like Sydney.

"Well I came over here to see if you were available to grab a quick bit to eat before the meeting at two….or do you have plans with _that_ wife of yours?" Weiss asked in sort of an annoyed tone that did not go unnoticed by Vaughn.

"NO…Lauren is in West Virginia with her mother for the week," Vaughn stated angrily. "Their going through Senator Reed's belongs."

"Oh sorry man, I didn't know," Weiss said cautiously, treading on thin ice. Weiss had seen Vaughn at his worst, but this was unbelievable. The man was not himself. He looked like he did when he had been told Sydney was '_dead_.' Those months were hell for him. Weiss knew Vaughn wasn't sleeping considering the big bags under his eyes. Sydney had told Weiss about how they had planned to reconcile and take things slow between them, before everything came crashing down. He knew Vaughn and Sydney belonged together, but his best friend was a sucker for ladies in distress; thus the problem now. Somehow he had to get them together. No one deserved to be miserable, especially friends of Eric Weiss's. Although there were flaws in his plan that he could not speak of.

"No Weiss, I'm sorry, its just things aren't working out as I imagined they would. Well lets go get something quick, alright?" Vaughn replied as he got up from his chair. His body shook a little and he proceeded to stand.

"Have you been drinking?" Weiss asked concernedly. "No, its just the lack of sleep" Vaughn sighed. And heartache that he didn't mention, knowing full well that Weiss did know.

"Umm…" Vaughn started out a little hesitant, "is Syd around…maybe she would want to join us. Anyways, I really need to take to her. I haven't seen her much lately since, you know what happened."

"Weiss?" Vaughn questioned when he didn't answer. Vaughn's emerald eyes met with Weiss's big brown ones, and he could tell he was holding something back. When his gaze darted towards the floor.

"Man, i…I was meaning to tell you this at lunch, well actually a week ago. Hmm…ya know how Syd hasn't been in all week, and…well" Weiss moved his right hand to the back of his head, squeezing hard, and trying to think of the best explanation possible for this situation.

"Weiss?" Vaughn said again, but though clenched teeth this time. The suspense was killing him and the rage was bubbling over. He wanted to punch Weiss if in the next second he didn't know what was going on with Sydney.

"Sydney, umm…"

"Sydney, umm…what? Just spit it out god damnit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Weiss immediately stepped talking. He observed from the standing point that other individuals in the rotunda had begun to realize something was going on, since Vaughn's temper had become known. He then knew this was not the place to break the news to his friend. Vaughn saw Weiss glance around the room.

"Where?" he asked in a monotone of voice.

"Huh, oh, over there." He signaled with his head. Not realizing until it was too late, that the place he had suggested had a lot of meaning. The 'flirting corner.' He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of that. And here, now he had to break to his friend something he had been asked not to.

That corner was where Vaughn had unleashed his feelings to the love of his life. Sure after a year and a half of holding in those emotions in they finally were surrendered to. Weiss remember saying that he had to tell her how he felt and in that place he had revealed them and Weiss had dubbed it as the 'flirting corner.' Oh how he didn't want to be in this room, rather this world right now.

Weiss looked at Vaughn, he had a mixture of emotion spread across his face, he knew he must have been thinking of the same moment. Weiss then began to hesitate, "Maybe, we should…"

"No!" Vaughn yelled. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I want to know where Syd is." "Now quit stalling."

"Okay, okay." "Jeez…"

They proceed to the closed-out corner. There Weiss looked around again.

"Alright, the coast is clear."

"About a week ago I went to her place for Chinese night."

"What?" Vaughn said in complete shock.

Weiss picked his eyeballs up from the square he had been concentrating on while speaking.

"Listen, you told me to look after her. Make sure she wasn't going to do anything irrational. You wanted by weekly reports and…

"Enough already. Just get on with it."

Here he was jealous again, even of his best friend. Not that he got to see whenever he wanted to, but he got to do things they normally did as a couple. Chinese night was something they only did on Fridays after a long mission. He would usually order the food, while she soaked in the tub with a glass of red wine. At least she still could do those things, even if they were with someone else. Lauren hated Chinese and he was glad for it. Something more special to just be a memory between Sydney and him, except Weiss shared that memory as well now.

"After I entered the front door because she usually kept it open for me. I yelled out to her, but there was no response. Instead I found a note on her computer that was encrypted. So after some help from Marshall's gadget, the decoder, it told me to go to the pier. Underneath a bench, I found this letter." Weiss reached into his front pocket of his suit jacket and revealed a small sea-blue envelope; it was torn at the seal and slightly crumpled.

"Here, this is what you need to read to find out what happened to her, but you can't tell Jack I gave this to you. I don't need to be another collectible item on his living room wall."

"Wait, Jack knows about this?"

"Man, believe me he knows everything, however he made it clear to me that he didn't want you knowing. So I'm begging you, keep this under wraps and low key."

Vaughn nodded his head in understanding.

Weiss then hands Vaughn the package of information.

"Alright, I'll see you later and keep that out of Jack's sight."

Weiss pats him on the back and leaves the corner.

Vaughn stares at the light blue, slightly-sealed package. In his hands contained precious information of the whereabouts of Sydney Anne Bristow. God all he wanted to do was tear it open and find out, yet something kept him from doing so. His mind began to think of why he had not been told in the first place. He was the cause of her doing this. She could be anywhere in the world or dead perhaps. Wait a minute, she couldn't be dead could she? There would have been news or had Jack covered that up, just like he always does. The star still remained on the front wall of the rotunda of the agents who had served their country to the best of their ability.

All of a sudden, he heard a beeping noise that broke his reverie. It was his cell phone going off as usual. He had two sounds the phone made, one for work/ friends and one specially set aside for Lauren. And guess which one it was.

He reached into his front pocket of his suit pants and pulled it out. He watched it as it vibrated and rang at the same time. _What does she want now? He thinks to himself. Isn't it bad enough I chose to stay with you. _He looked at the paper in his left hand and then the phone in his right. _I'll wait until I have some privacy to do this. _He presses talk.

"Hello" he answered.

"Love? You there?"

"Yes Lauren I'm here." _Although I wish I was somewhere else entirely._

"Oh I couldn't hear you for a moment."

"Sorry, my throat is a little dry, I think I'm catching a cold that's going around."

"Well then I'll make you my famous chicken soup when I get home" she chirps. _Oh great, something you get from a can in the store, unlike Sydney who actually makes real chicken soup. _

"I can't wait," he responds a little sarcastically.

"When are you coming home by the way?" he asked.

"I'll be home tonight, because mum and I are done with father's estate so far. But that's not why I called. Long pause 

"Lauren?" he questioned.

"Michael…I don't know how to tell you this and didn't know if I should wait or not. Maybe I should just tell you. Michael……I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew wide at that statement.

"What?" he immediately says stunned and infuriated at the same time.

"Are you sure? Your certain right?" he asks alarmed.

"MICHAEL!" she yells.

"Yes of course, I went to the doctor and everything. They confirmed it. I'm pregnant. And I thought that you might be at least happy that you're finally going to be a father" she says annoyed with his reaction.

"Lauren I have to go." click He hangs up on her before you can get another word in edge-wise. The phone drops to the ground.

The words are still ringing in his ears. Pregnant, is the only thing that is circulating up there and yet it still hasn't sunk in all the way.

He feels as if the world is going on without him. Lightning has struck him and blown all the air out of his lungs. He feels suffocated. He needs air.

Weiss sees him as he begins to walk out of the corner. "Man, Mike, hello." Weiss jogs after him. He grabs his shoulder and turns him around to face him. "Did you read the letter?" he questions. "Hello anyone alive. The letter wa…whoa you don't look so good."

Vaughn is in a state of shock. "Man we'll…"

Vaughn cuts Weiss off. "Lauren's pregnant." He just blurts it out.

Weiss just stands there and completely still. Same reaction as Vaughn's earlier.

"She said she was positive." "I don't know what to do."

"This can't be happening, not now," he exclaims. He rakes his left hand through his tousled hair. "What am I going to do?" he panics. He begins to walk around in a circle.

"What am…I…going to do?" he tears out from his throat a second time. His body starts to shake, he reaches for the wall to hold himself steady, but collapses to the floor instead.

Weiss immediately yells out for someone to get paramedics as he tries to wake his friend up.

Could the life for Michael Vaughn get any worse than this and he hasn't even opened the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been three hours since Michael Vaughn's collapse at the Rotunda. He had been rushed to the UCLA Medical Center and was currently residing there. Eric Weiss, along with Marshall and Dixon, had accompanied him to the hospital, and waited for an explanation as to his condition.

In a small waiting room filled with occupied chairs of people waiting treatment, were three agitated men. Nothing like this had ever happened with the exception of Marshall's announcement of fatherhood. But that was different, it was Marshall after all, who wouldn't expect him to fall over.

Marshall sat in an open chair next to a blood shot, wide-eyed man who looked to be high on life and much more. Dixon just paced across the floor, shaking his head from side to side, trying to come up with a logical explanation for the current events that happened prior this morning around nine.

Weiss, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of the room in a small alcove. It contained vending machines with soda and candy, nothing healthy just all junk food. He stood in front of the piece of equipment grumbling about how the stupid thing was; it ate his money yet again. He just had to press his luck. _What a rip off!_ Deciding he'd had enough its of games, it was playing with him. He glanced around and then through his entire weight into the damn machine. Finally it cooperated then, giving him a generous amount of everything others lost.

"Ha…now that will show you, never mess with the man." Weiss just laughed as he pointed to himself in reference as to who was the "Man."

"Hello, Mr. Weiss." As each syllable rolled off the tip of his tongue, it made Weiss's hair stand on end.

That voice, by far, was the most spine chilling of them all; whenever it was that cold, precise, straight to the point tone, you know your on death row from that moment on.

_Just play it cool. Relax. He can't hurt you in broad daylight with so many witnesses around. Or then again he could. He was clever man after all. _"Uh…J…Jack, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. Did you come to see how Mike's doing?" _There, that probably why, right? _

"Mr. Weiss, please contain yourself, you look as if someone's holding a gun to your head."

_Oh my god, he knows I'm panicking. He probably can see the little specs of sweat forming on my forehead and cascading down my face. _Weiss takes his hand and runs it along his brow, causing his sleeve to dampen.

"Come with me." Jack says in a even tone. His steel poker face forms a slit grin and adds, "I'm not going to kill you…YET."

Weiss follows Jack as he leads him out of the alcove and down a distant off white hallway, weaving through the doctors and nurses. All of a sudden, Weiss is grab by his front collar and yanked into a pitch-black room. He is up against the wall before he can even grasp what's going on. The only sound in the entire room is the latch on the door making a soft "click."

"Hel…" his plea is muffled with someone's hand covering his mouth. _I'm going to die. Help me._

"Did you give him the letter?" Questions the dark, shady figure. His eyes frantically scan the room and meet up with the stranger's.

"J…Jack." He just stares at him. "Weren't you just…" He indicates with his fingers pointing to the door.

"Mr. Weiss," his tone is raised to a moderate threatening level, "shut your mouth and focus."

"Did you give him the letter; yes or no?"

"Yes, I did…but…" Weiss began, "why are we doing this?"

"It is the means of protecting my daughter. Agent Vaughn, your friend, does not have his life on track. Here he has a wife and now a child on the way. He thinks he is in love with two people. Sydney shouldn't be torn in the middle. He moved on and never waited. I, on the other hand, waited for my wife; until I found out she was a double-crossing unhanded traitor. Mr. Weiss, you are her friend. What we did is right; you will see that one-day."

He just stared blankly and nodded with guilt on his mind. _Yes it was true, he was Sydney's friend, but he was also Mike's. _

"But…Are you sure?" He didn't realize those words had flew out of his mouth until it was too late.

Jack had been on his way out with he heard that, he immediately whipped around. In a flash he had Eric a death grip around Weiss's neck and was in his face.

"You have the audacity to question my judgment for my daughter. You sir, are out of line. If you ever do that again, I will personally take pleasure in killing you. Do you understand?" he said so smoothly.

Taking whatever air he could into his fight lungs, he nodded his head.

"Good, I'm glad you finally figured that out." He released Weiss and left.

He couldn't believe Jack was that cruel until that moment. Jack had found out about the letter Sydney left Michael and had coerced Weiss to give him another letter instead of the original. Weiss wasn't going to do what Jack told him, even if death was on the table. He had given Mike the real letter, but the only problem was how long until Jack found out.

_The Waiting Room  
_

When Weiss got back, he saw Mike's doctor talking to Dixon and Marshall. As he approached, the doctor departed.

"Hey, what's up?" inquired Weiss.

"What happened to you?" Marshall asked "You…hmm…uh…look terrible."

"Thanks for noticing." Weiss said sarcastically.

Marshall held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't…"

Dixon chimed in then, "Vaughn is fine. He's recovering in ICU and really needs rest, but the doctor said he had to sedate him, because he was hysterical and wouldn't listen."

"Okay."

Dixon eyed Weiss up and down. "The doctor said he was mumbling about pregnancy? Do you know anything about that?"

Weiss breathed out a deep gush of air. "Lauren's pregnant or so she says."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

THUD.

Both Dixon and Weiss look at the floor with Marshall lying flat on his back.

"Guess the word pregnant really gets to him." Weiss gestured to Marshall.

Dixon just smiled.

"When can we see Mike?" Weiss asked.

"No one can see him, except a family member at this time."

_Shit. _"How come?"

"Doctor Stevens says he needs rest and there are forms to be filled out. You can see him when Lauren gets here."

"She's coming." _Double shit._

"You can wait here or come back to work, you're call."

"Guess there's no point in waiting around. Here let's get Marshall up."

Thirteen Hours Later

In a small, pale blue room contained a bed with Vaughn lying in it. He was hooked up to an oximeter to watch his heart rates and blood pressure. It was attached to his index finger with a cord to the cardiac monitor. All of a sudden the numbers going to the monitor skyrocketed.

Vaughn jumped up in bed yelling and instantly there was comforting hand at his side. Soothing words cooed into his ear. He didn't recognize the voice, or the touch of the hand on his back. It wasn't Sydney.

"Can you open your eyes? Are you alright?" came an elegant voice.

He slowly prided his eyes open and there the nightmare stood. He snapped the lids shut again. He tried a second time, but it was no use it was still there.

"It takes some getting use to the light again, when you've been sleeping so long" she replied softly.

"What time is it?" he choked out. "Oh don't talk. Take your time."

She grabbed a glass of water and helped him slip the refreshing liquid into his mouth.

"It's one in the morning. Sixteen hours since you fell. I was so worried I rushed to the airport and got on the first flight I could get. I wasn't aware the pregnancy would make you go weak at the knees" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Lauren, I…I guess I was just stunned about it that's all."

"I was too, but I'm so excited Michael. Aren't you?"

"Lauren…" he trailed off as Dr. Stevens entered.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" he questioned.

Vaughn looked at Lauren to him. "Fine, just tired."

"It was a pretty big shock to hear you went down so suddenly. But Congratulations is in order. You're going to be a daddy."

"Thanks" he urged out of his mouth, unpleasantly.

"Well let's do some tests?"

"Okay."

After all the test was completed, the doctor left telling him he could go home tomorrow. Big WOW.

Lauren's cell rang all of a sudden. She answered it and told them to hang on a sec.

"I'll be back tomorrow Love. Sorry I can't stay, too much work to do. Sleep well though."

"Bye."

She leaned in and tried to kiss him, but got his cheek instead as he turned. Her temper shock then, she knew he was acting rudely towards her. "Lauren, they're waiting" he said smiling at the phone.

With a huff she backed off and left. "I love you, Michael" she said as the door shut.

"You too" he grumbled back. Soon sleep over took him again.

At about 4:47, he was shaken awake by a big shove to his side. He gradually eased himself up and opened his eyes; no one was in the room. The glow next to him lit up the entire room. Then he looked down. It was the grayish-blue enveloped Weiss had given him. How did it get there? He had dropped it, when he fell right?

He slowly picks up the envelope and opens it. Inside are two folded pieces of paper. One a greenish-white color folded once and then the other a professional ocean blue divided long ways with a gold seal on it. The greenish-white said "Read this one first."

He unfolded it and read:

_Vaughn-_

_I left this letter in a place where Eric could find it, and ensure that you got it. This is a way of me clearing the air between us. As you probably have guessed its easier to do it this way, without making a public scene. I don't think I could have handled doing this in person. It may seem cowardly, but it's the best I can give at this point. I swallowed my pride in order to send this letter to you, I wasn't even planning on doing that much, but you deserve an explanation. I'm not doing this as a courteous to you or me; I just need to get this stuff off my chest. I have written bits and pieces in a journal since I've come back and decided to formulate it into a letter. The last time I died you never got anything except a burnt picture frame or Allison's remains composed as mine. I want you to know my last words and not tear yourself up for what's happening. You deserve to have a normal life, just like I always dreamt. It was one thing we always longed to have with or without each other. I want that just as much as the next person, but it's not possible. This is my good-bye to you. _

His emerald eyes were somewhat watery that they stung and slowly a tear traced the line of his cheekbone on down his face. However he didn't let that stop him. He tore the seal on the other letter and began to read it as well.

In her perfect, legible handwriting she wrote:

_This is my letter to you; everything left unsaid._

_Dear Michael Christopher Vaughn, _

_Two years have passed, but I will never forget how we first met. On October 1, 2000, I walked through the doors of the Central Intelligence Agency and crossed over an inlaid granite seal standing for strength, trust, and ally. Strength to increase power and eliminate weakness. Trust to have faith in and feel secure. And an ally to place to put confidence in and unite for a purpose. I found all those things when I met you. I used to think that no one ever could understand me and never would. But you challenged me and were the gate way to unlocking me. You provided me with a safe haven for years, but all that change. Everything was turned upside down and there's nothing anyone can do about it. _

_That night I "supposedly" died, something died in you. The light burning in your eyes died as well. I lost you and you lost me, but we both lost a great deal of love when that happened. Our completeness turned to emptiness. You changed after my disappearance. Weiss told you, you drank continuously, and dropped off the face of the earth. You nearly killed yourself because of it. _

_I've wished a thousand times over that I could go back in time and change the outcome of things. However you can't live in the past, but the future; it holds your destiny. My fate has come to allow you to live your life in peace and away from me. But it will be hard considering who you are. You were my escape and my survival for those first two years we spent together. I remember when we be came a couple, we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We craved each other's touch. I could always make your heart race and skip a beat. We used to kiss and touch each other for the shear joy of pleasure of it. We couldn't wait to be in each other's arms, feeling safe and happy. Also there was a fire that lit in your eyes whenever you saw me walk into a room. You loved it when I would whisper in your ear as we walked down the street together. We would stare at the stars in the middle of the night when neither of us could sleep. You would sing a soft melody until I yawned and feel a sleep in your arms wrapped securely around me. However our lives together, are over. We cannot dwell in the past. We have to start over with new lives._

_Yet I'll always remember this: you are My Guardian Angel. I always believed people were brought into your life for a reason; a way in which to guide you through obstacles. Those people were called angels to me. You looked after me and we defied the odds of everything so many times in life. However we couldn't overcome the simplest one of all and ever since I came back there is distance between us and no other way to describe it. And I really think it should remain that way. _

_Clouds of darkness have shadowed over me; the lightning strikes in different directions never in the same place twice, yet it's continual in my life. I am not the same person I was two years ago, even though it feels like yesterday to me. I need to find myself again. I'm in a situation I'd never thought I'd be in. I sit alone at night and wait as my calm state of mind turns into a tidal wave of emotion. Tears run down my face constantly, but I need to gain control of my life again. I have certain days where life will feel normal for a split-second, but then everything comes crashing down again. _

_I know my father asked you to stay away from me months ago because he thought you were hurting me. Please don't think you were clever in disguising what was going on because you never could hide anything from me. I could always read you like a book, as you could me. But I hope that goes away in time. I know you reinstated yourself into the Central Intelligence Agency to just make sure I was there, but for you to avoid me is not something you did lightly. That only person who ever made you jump whenever he walked into a room was my father. He has a tenancy to scare the living shit out of people. Kendall is no longer here and even in those days you could hold your own against him. I know my father told you that in means of protecting me, and right now I am grateful for that. It will help me forget about you and my past that I am leaving behind. I no longer want to be Sydney Anne Bristow. The journey I have taken in life sometimes seems very long, as if it's stretching and bending, but no in the ways I want it to go. I will truly miss you and everyone I'm leaving behind. I have spent my life waiting, and not living, but it's all about to change for the better. Good-bye Michael Vaughn. As Sydney A. Bristow, I never got to tell you the one thing I wanted to say, "I LOVE YOU." This is not your fault for my decisions and please don't come after me, you'll never seen me again._

_Sincerely,_

_NO ONE OF IMPORTANCE_

_The doorbell is ringing throughout the house. Two soft chimes. She casually looks through the peephole and then pulls the door open. _

"_Hello, my Jacob Harris" the man replied with a genuine smile playing on his lips. "I live right next door to you and thought I might introduce myself."_

"_Hi," she responded shyly, "I'm Victoria Roberts, but everyone calls me Tori." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you" he said. This man had the most extravagant piecing sapphire eyes, she'd ever since. She was spellbound the moment she laid eyes on him. Who was this mystery man? _


End file.
